This invention is in the field of solar energy collecting devices and control means therefor.
The use of solar energy for heating water or the like is well known and has been proposed in many forms. Some of the simpler proposals have been to provide a flat envelope-like device transparent to or absorptive of infrared energy and through which water is circulated to absorb heat and become warmed. Such devices, however, did not take into account the fact that during periods of cloudiness or the like, the available radiant energy may not be sufficient to add any heat to the water or other medium being circulated and it was necessary to manually terminate circulation or permit the circulated water to become cooled in the so-called heat absorbing device. Such prior devices further were generally of a nature requiring permanent installation on a roof top or the like.